


little thing

by luftkommandant



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, MCFREAKING RUSSIAN NICKNAMES IM GONNA SCREAM, Morning After, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: The first thing he notices is how warm it is. Almost too warm, with the sun muted by curtains and the blanket over his chest. He never was one to get cold. Then he notices the arm across his middle, and with groggy eyes, Leonidas follows the arm to a body, then up a neck to a sleeping face. At first, he doesn’t remember, then the little hickies on Doyle’s collar bones and neck remind him of what happened last night.
--
un edited, un betad





	

The first thing he notices is how warm it is. Almost too warm, with the sun muted by curtains and the blanket over his chest. He never was one to get cold. Then he notices the arm across his middle, and with groggy eyes, Leonidas follows the arm to a body, then up a neck to a sleeping face. At first, he doesn’t remember, then the little hickies on Doyle’s collar bones and neck remind him of what happened last night.

 

For a minute, Leonidas closes his eyes and remembers. Little moans and cries echo in his head, and he stifles a shiver. The imprint of teeth in his shoulder and heels pressed against his back seems to itch. The red bite mark on his neck burns.

 

Doyle shifting and mumbling in his sleep brings Leonidas back to the present. His eyes snap open, and he moves to pull Doyle closer. Breath ghosting across his bare chest makes Leonidas smile gently. It’s been a long time since he woke up like this. Too long. His arms tighten.

 

“‘M sore,” Doyle mutters. He yawns, arching his back, and blinks tiredly. Smiling, he presses his nose to Leonidas’ chest. “You’re warm.”

 

Snorting a laugh, Leonidas turns onto his side to cradle Doyle against him. “And whose fault is that? You were begging for me, маленькая вещь.”  _ Little thing.  _ The old nickname gets a grunt and a fist lightly grinding into his stomach, making him laugh again. “Love you, маленькая вещь. Missed waking up like this.”

 

“It’s been awhile, huh? Mmm. I am sore, though. Forgot how rough you are. I fucking love it.” Doyle presses his face to Leonidas’ chest, and within five minutes, he’s asleep.

  
Rolling his eyes, Leonidas slips his bicep under Doyle’s head. “I know you do, маленькая вещь.”


End file.
